


high tolerance

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Date Night Gone Wrong, F/M, Fluff, Pancakes, Secret Relationship, sciles brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia are on a secret date when they run into Stiles and Allison at IHOP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high tolerance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



Scott nervously smiled at Lydia, ghosting a laugh at how her nose scrunched at him in disapproval.

"You’re choosing our secret date night to be IHOP?" She inclined as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"You mentioned you like pancakes last night and that you were craving them. I thought you might like it. If you don’t, we can leave. It's not a problem Lyds," Scott mumbled, giving her his best serious puppy dog face. She could see him fighting off a smile though, and sighed.

"It’s fine Scott," She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before climbing out of the car and closing the door. Scott got out and locked the doors, before jogging to the IHOP door and holding it open for her. His cheeky smile made Lydia roll her eyes, but grab his hand as she passed, holding tightly.

He squeezed back and followed her in, smiling like he’d won the lottery. Maybe he had, though. For a long time, he thought Lydia was going to run to Stiles with open arms. Oddly enough, Stiles friend zoned her, backing off with his crush and just… moving on. Lydia had been so confused and befuddled, she had gone to Scott first. As if to check with his best friend he was still sane.

And, admittedly, it had been dumb when he kissed Lydia. She had the right reaction of punching him in the throat, and continued with a speech of ‘Allison is my best friend and I would never…’ and so on. Meanwhile, Scott had been coughing and sputtering and trying to breath, before she’d finally paused to note he was not okay.

Then she had apologized, and something happened and she kissed him and, well...

Lydia came to the conclusion that Allison must never know. Which called for super secret dating 101 to come into play.

Scott walked up to the deserted counter and grabbed a menu easily, turning to Lydia, as they waited to be seated, and for someone to even come over.

A familiar laugh came from inside one of the booths, making both Scott and Lydia freeze. They made eye contact for half a second before they pressed together to whisper in low tones.

"It’s Allison." Scott muttered, conspiratorially.

Lydia nodded, staring into Scott’s eyes. “We are right by the door we can walk out. She’s probably here with her dad, or something and—” she looked some where over Scott’s shoulder.

Scott whipped around to see why and came face to stunned face with Stiles.

"Hey." Stiles stated, slowly, as if talking to a wild animal. "Imagine running into… both of you here." He seemed to pale and cast a glance back to his table. a booth where—

"Are you here with Allison?" Scott gasped.

Stiles flailed. “What? Allison? Who?” Stiles then bit his lip and looked seconds away from crying. “I’m so sorry Scott.”

Scott was there in an instant, tearing up as well at the sight of Stiles tearing up and how betrayed he must feel seeing Scott with Lydia.

"I am too," Scott added. Somehow, it led to Stiles and Scott hugging so long, Allison came over to check on him and found them holding onto each other and sniffling and muttering apologies.

She slid over to Lydia instead, watching with a raised eye brow. “What happened here?”

"Well, I found out you’re fucking with Stiles behind my back. That hurts. And Stiles found out Scott and I were fucking around behind your backs. And now they’re hugging it out like true bros." Lydia muttered, beaming at Allison, who only laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah…" They shared a look before busting out laughing.

"Uh, how many?" The server finally asked, appearing out of the shadows like some supernatural creature. About damn time, Lydia thought snappily before muttering a clipped "Two, please." and grabbing Scott by the ear to drag him to the table.

It was date night, so help her God, it was gonna be good.


End file.
